livewire_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
LiveWire: Australia
| returnees= TBA | video = | previousseason= | nextseason= LiveWire: Côte d’Ivoire}} LiveWire: Australia is the 1st installment of the ORG Wiki! Located near Cairns, it is also known as Survivor: Cairns. 42 days, 12 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Day 1 Elimination' - Each tribe will vote out 1 person from their own tribe in front of each other. *'Redemption Island' - 3 people (for the first 2 duels)/2 people (for remaining duels) will battle it out every 4 days to see which one of them will return to the game. 2 Big duels on Days 7 and 22 will determine which 1 or 2 eliminated contestants will return. Fellow tribemates can also swap with eliminated players on Redemption Island. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Idols will be used in this game to make it more interesting. *'Double Trouble:' On an occasion, both starting tribes will each vote off 1 member at the same time. *'Jury of Nine vs. Final Two:' In this first season, there will be a jury of nine facing the final two. Only one of the two finalists can get the majority vote. *'Rock Tiebreaker:' In case of a deadlocked vote (two tied votes in a row), the contestants without votes will pick rocks. The person who chooses the orange rock will be eliminated. *'Wiki+Gmail+Facebook:' Everything from Tribal Councils to Challenges will be done on Gmail, as well as the wiki and Facebook. Email *So you can contact me during these 42 days, you can email the wiki at livewireorgwiki@'gmail'.com. Moderators Castaways The Game Notes: Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge Zachary's reward was to give someone else a second immunity; he chose Marco. James used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. Voting History } | | | | | | | colspan=2| |- | | align="left" | Alfons | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Ahad | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Ali |— | |colspan=2 | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | James |— | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Marco | |colspan=3 | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Sharky | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Szymon |— | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Zachary | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Aston | |— |— |— | | |colspan=2 | | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Liam |— | | | | |colspan=2 | colspan=6 bgcolor="darkgray"| | | |- | | align="left" | Nuno |— | | | | | colspan=8 bgcolor="darkgray"| | | |- | | align="left" | JT |— | | | | colspan=11 bgcolor="darkgray"| |} ''All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote.' Trivia *This season is the first season (and only, so far) to have been in the same location that a season of Survivor was filmed in. *It is also the longest season (so far) at 42 days. *This is the first season with Redemption Island. *Ali and Marco are the first two people to return from Redemption Island. Links LiveWire: Australia Forum